4 Mundos, 1 destino
by AliceMisakiYata
Summary: Jack, Rapunzel, Hipo y Merida se encuentran en una misión que pondrá sus vidas en riesgo. Derrotar a Pitch. ¿Podrán lograrlo? Contiene Jackpunzel y Mericcup. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1:

(Jack)

Corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos, nuestras piernas estaban agotadas y no sabíamos el camino, solo sabíamos que dos locos nos querían matar. Simplemente porque le robamos a uno de ellos un pedazo de pan.

Yo cargaba a Rapunzel en brazos debido a su desguince, aunque no pareciera, era bastante pesada…Hiccup buscaba a Chimuelo con la mirada, no lo encontraba por ninguna parte.

-Jack-Dijo- Deberíamos rendirnos, nos alcanzaran pronto…

-Hipo, he hecho esto en mi vida pasada, no te preocupes de nada. Están a salvo conmigo.

-Como si lo recordaras…

-Jack tiene razón Hipo, no te preocupes, llegaremos a alguna aldea y los perderemos. – Dijo Rapunzel.

-Lo dices porque estás cómoda ahí, no sabes lo difícil que es correr en estas circunstancias.

-Cállense los dos. Miren.

Los tres miramos hacia atrás, los hombres se habían detenido a hablar con una chica pelirroja, lamentablemente su capucha cubría casi toda su cara.

Hipo chifló por decimosexta vez y finalmente Chimuelo apareció, al parecer estaba detrás del bosque, donde había una aldea. Los tres nos subimos a Chimuelo y huimos hacia la aldea que quedaba a pocos kilómetros de ahí.

Cuando llegamos reconocieron que era Berk donde nos encontrábamos, por lo tanto no tuvimos problemas con nadie. Llegamos a la casa de Hipo, donde se encontraba Astrid, la cual vendo el tobillo izquierdo de Rapunzel.

La verdad, yo nunca quise tocar el tema de Astrid con Hipo, por exactamente la misma razón de herirlo o hacerle recordar malos recuerdos. Lo único que sabía era que Astrid era una aprovechada, y no tenía que ser un experto para saberlo. Era una chica que supuestamente fue buena con todos (menos con Hipo). Y cuando supo que el debilucho raro salvo todo Berk y con los años se fue haciendo fuerte se aprovechó de ello y automáticamente se enamoró de él. Extraño, ¿No creen? Hipo es demasiado torpe como para darse cuenta de ello. Pero gracias a Astrid por engañarlo con el otro niño pijo ese. Puta. Cuando se supo esto, un poco de el orgullo de Hipo se disminuyó en Berk… Lo conocí en el bosque, y lo convencí de entrar en mi misión.

En cuanto a Rapunzel… Bueno, mucho no tengo que decir de ella, es torpe, muy torpe pero también es linda y buena. Ella es una princesa la cual se había casado con un Bandido, según ella un gran hombre, pero lamentablemente falleció. Cuando esto sucedió ella no tuvo más opción que vivir una vida de soltera. Jeje, la conocí cuando traté de robar algo y ella me defendió, todavía le debo varios favores ^.^

En fin junto con Hipo y Rapunzel estamos en una búsqueda para encontrar a Pitch, derrotarlo, y recuperar mis recuerdos. Sé que no va a ser fácil, tampoco pienso que lo sea, será un reto derrotarlo sin los guardianes. Están muy lejos de aquí y no quiero preocuparlos, prefiero hacerlo con mis esfuerzos, es como un reto.

-¿Jack? Te has quedado pasmado. ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Rapunzel.

-¿Qué? Ah, no, no pasa nada. Solo pensaba. – Respondí

-Has estado actuando un tanto extraño- Hipo acotó.

-¿Yo? Pff claro que no Hiccup.

-Como digas…

Tocaron la puerta muy bruscamente.

-Iré a ver quién es. Quédense aquí – Dijo Astrid.

Los tres asentimos.

-¿Qué quieren? –Preguntó Astrid a dos hombres.

- Princesa – Ambos la ignoraron.

Pude ver que eran los mismos hombres que nos perseguían, junto con esa chica.

Una chica de cabellos rojos y ondulados se quitó su capa. Pude ver que ella parecía tener una mirada muy seria, y también parecía de nuestra edad. ¿Qué hacía con esos tipos?

-Soy Merida. Y estoy buscando a esos tres de ahí. – Dijo señalándonos desde lejos.

-¡Rápido! Váyanse.

Lo único que pude recordar éramos nosotros tres en medio de Berk escapando de una pelirroja un tanto sexy. Okey no eso pero aún no entendía como era que podía correr más rápido que nosotros estaba casi a nuestra altura y no nos lastimaba.

Hasta que llegamos a un callejón.

-Oh vamos, todo esto por un pan. – Le dije.

-Por lo menos yo no estoy aquí por un pan… - Me respondió, pero no entendía.

-Y… ¿para qué nos sigues? – Le volví a preguntar.

-Si me siguen les voy a explicar todo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2:

(Hipo)

Ni un segundo pasaba de que yo no pudiera verle el rostro...Sé que en algún lado la conocí, mi memoria jamás falla, y yo nunca miento. Ese cabello rojizo, enmarañado y despeinado. Je, nunca lo olvidaría, ni yo ni cualquiera. Además, no parece una amenaza... Descubriré de donde la conozco. Tal vez ella me diga algo, tal vez ella si se acuerde de mi.

-¿Entonces? Dijiste que si te seguíamos nos dirías que quieres. - Dijo Jack

-Fueron elegidos- Respondió ella muy a lo bajo

-¿Para...?

-Para acompañarme a mí, sé lo que quieren, y si tienen mi ayuda todo saldrá bien.

-Mira...no sé de donde saliste- Se acercó Jack- Ni tampoco quién eres, o que es lo que quieres. Nosotros estamos muy ocupados, más de lo que crees chiquilla. Así que no estorbes y déjanos pasar si no quieres salir lastimada.

Rapunzel y yo conectamos cerebros, a ambos no nos pareció buena idea decirle eso, tenia una cara muy enojada y temimos por la seguridad de Jack. Así que me interpuse entre ellos dos.

-Lo que el trata de decir, es que, no tenemos mucho tiempo, tenemos-Fui interrumpido

-Que buscar a Pitch. Lo sé.- Dijo ella.

Los tres nos quedamos sorprendidos, ¿Qué...?

-Como rayos lo sabes!? - Le gritó Jack

-él me habló de ustedes...- Volteo la peliroja

-¿Como que te habló? - Jack iba a golpearla pero me interpuse

-Jack...-Lo paré- Haciendo eso no resolverás nada, cálmate...

-¡Dinos! - Le gritó.

-Bien... Mi nombre, es Merida Dunbroch y soy la princesa del clan Dunbroch, hace unos meses, mi madre fue capturada por unos maleantes y asesinada. Nada volvió a ser lo mismo desde entonces, pero me prometí a mi misma hacer lo más que pueda para traerla devuelta. Esa noche, recibí una visita...de Pitch, el prometió devolverme a mi madre de los muertos, si yo lo derrotaba en un duelo. No pude vencerlo, el usaba todos sus poderes extraños contra mí, y yo solo con un arco y flecha. Pensé que esto no quedaría así, entonces busque eternamente, y según una vieja profecía Jack Frost, lo venció, y está buscando de nuevo derrotarlo. Y aquí estoy.

-Entonces...¿Quieres unirte a nosotros? -Le preguntó Rapunzel.

-No diría unirme rubia, diría, derrotar a Pitch y luego ustedes por su lado y yo por el mío.

-Eso no es unirte igual...? - Dijo tímidamente Rapunzel

-CLARO QUE NO!

-Esta bien...- Rapunzel se asustó.

-Uf... miren, ya es de noche- Dijo Jack - ¿Por qué no van a buscar madera?

-¿Por qué no vas tú albino? - Le dijo Merida con un tono un tanto grosero.

-Hm, bien, yo iré con Rapunzel niñata, ¿Feliz? Hipo, enciende el fuego.

-Sí. -Asentí

La chica se sentó al lado mio, arreglaba como podía su cabello.

-¿Como te llamas? Lo siento, no lo memorizo. -Le pregunté un tanto nervioso.

-Merida. - Dijo secamente.

-Ese nombre tiene chispa, je je ... -Sentí que la incomodé...

-Lo mismo me dijo un viejo amigo, la verdad que no se que pasó con él, en realidad nunca llegamos a ser amigos, pero lo recuerdo, era bastante...¿Como decirlo? Bajo, cabello marrón, unos ojos muy verdes, realmente lindos. Era muy educado, siempre estaba nervioso... Oh... lo siento, ¿Te incomoda que hable de él? - Dijo Merida, sentí que no estaba tan ruda como antes.

-No, sigue contando, es interesante- Me acerqué un poco más a ella.

-¿Enserio? - Preguntó ella, pude ver como se sonrojaba un poco.

-Claro, siempre me interesaron las historias.

-Genial...-Ella miró al cielo-El pensaba que yo no estaba a su alcanze. La verdad no sé que pensaba, que yo era como las demás princesas...bonitas e inalcanzables, que su belleza jamás se comparará con la de otra- Empezó a hacer muecas de princesas engreídas- Yo simplemente quería ser su amiga. Pero se ve que nunca pude acercarme mucho a él. Al parecer, el inalcanzable era él...- Se entristeció un poco.

-Pues...si te hace sentir mejor, pienso que eres genial, y que no eres como las otras princesas. Eres...diferente.

-Muy convencedor...¿Cuál era tu nombre?

-Hipo.

-Me suena, que feo nombre.

-Jajaja lo sé...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 2:

(Hipo)

Ni un segundo pasaba de que yo no pudiera verle el rostro...Sé que en algún lado la conocí, mi memoria jamás falla, y yo nunca miento. Ese cabello rojizo, enmarañado y despeinado. Je, nunca lo olvidaría, ni yo ni cualquiera. Además, no parece una amenaza... Descubriré de donde la conozco. Tal vez ella me diga algo, tal vez ella si se acuerde de mi.

-¿Entonces? Dijiste que si te seguíamos nos dirías que quieres. - Dijo Jack

-Fueron elegidos- Respondió ella muy a lo bajo

-¿Para...?

-Para acompañarme a mí, sé lo que quieren, y si tienen mi ayuda todo saldrá bien.

-Mira...no sé de donde saliste- Se acercó Jack- Ni tampoco quién eres, o que es lo que quieres. Nosotros estamos muy ocupados, más de lo que crees chiquilla. Así que no estorbes y déjanos pasar si no quieres salir lastimada.

Rapunzel y yo conectamos cerebros, a ambos no nos pareció buena idea decirle eso, tenia una cara muy enojada y temimos por la seguridad de Jack. Así que me interpuse entre ellos dos.

-Lo que el trata de decir, es que, no tenemos mucho tiempo, tenemos-Fui interrumpido

-Que buscar a Pitch. Lo sé.- Dijo ella.

Los tres nos quedamos sorprendidos, ¿Qué...?

-Como rayos lo sabes!? - Le gritó Jack

-él me habló de ustedes...- Volteo la peliroja

-¿Como que te habló? - Jack iba a golpearla pero me interpuse

-Jack...-Lo paré- Haciendo eso no resolverás nada, cálmate...

-¡Dinos! - Le gritó.

-Bien... Mi nombre, es Merida Dunbroch y soy la princesa del clan Dunbroch, hace unos meses, mi madre fue capturada por unos maleantes y asesinada. Nada volvió a ser lo mismo desde entonces, pero me prometí a mi misma hacer lo más que pueda para traerla devuelta. Esa noche, recibí una visita...de Pitch, el prometió devolverme a mi madre de los muertos, si yo lo derrotaba en un duelo. No pude vencerlo, el usaba todos sus poderes extraños contra mí, y yo solo con un arco y flecha. Pensé que esto no quedaría así, entonces busque eternamente, y según una vieja profecía Jack Frost, lo venció, y está buscando de nuevo derrotarlo. Y aquí estoy.

-Entonces...¿Quieres unirte a nosotros? -Le preguntó Rapunzel.

-No diría unirme rubia, diría, derrotar a Pitch y luego ustedes por su lado y yo por el mío.

-Eso no es unirte igual...? - Dijo tímidamente Rapunzel

-CLARO QUE NO!

-Esta bien...- Rapunzel se asustó.

-Uf... miren, ya es de noche- Dijo Jack - ¿Por qué no van a buscar madera?

-¿Por qué no vas tú albino? - Le dijo Merida con un tono un tanto grosero.

-Hm, bien, yo iré con Rapunzel niñata, ¿Feliz? Hipo, enciende el fuego.

-Sí. -Asentí

La chica se sentó al lado mio, arreglaba como podía su cabello.

-¿Como te llamas? Lo siento, no lo memorizo. -Le pregunté un tanto nervioso.

-Merida. - Dijo secamente.

-Ese nombre tiene chispa, je je ... -Sentí que la incomodé...

-Lo mismo me dijo un viejo amigo, la verdad que no se que pasó con él, en realidad nunca llegamos a ser amigos, pero lo recuerdo, era bastante...¿Como decirlo? Bajo, cabello marrón, unos ojos muy verdes, realmente lindos. Era muy educado, siempre estaba nervioso... Oh... lo siento, ¿Te incomoda que hable de él? - Dijo Merida, sentí que no estaba tan ruda como antes.

-No, sigue contando, es interesante- Me acerqué un poco más a ella.

-¿Enserio? - Preguntó ella, pude ver como se sonrojaba un poco.

-Claro, siempre me interesaron las historias.

-Genial...-Ella miró al cielo-El pensaba que yo no estaba a su alcanze. La verdad no sé que pensaba, que yo era como las demás princesas...bonitas e inalcanzables, que su belleza jamás se comparará con la de otra- Empezó a hacer muecas de princesas engreídas- Yo simplemente quería ser su amiga. Pero se ve que nunca pude acercarme mucho a él. Al parecer, el inalcanzable era él...- Se entristeció un poco.

-Pues...si te hace sentir mejor, pienso que eres genial, y que no eres como las otras princesas. Eres...diferente.

-Muy convencedor...¿Cuál era tu nombre?

-Hipo.

-Me suena, que feo nombre.

-Jajaja lo sé...


End file.
